Big Golem
|damage = Easy: Normal: Hard: Thrown block: Easy: Normal: Hard: |spawn = Light level of 7 or less on the surface of the Overworld. |entityid = biggolem |multiplevers = See History |commondrops = Any block(s) that formed its body |raredrops = See Drops |Experience = 5 |sounds = Walk Hurt Block attach Shoot Explode Death }}Big golems are hostile mobs that can form themselves using blocks. Spawning Big golems naturally spawn on the surface of the Overworld in light levels of 7 or less. They do not spawn underground. Drops A big golem will drop all of the blocks it used to form its body with, and either a block of diamond, block of emerald, block of gold, or block of iron when it dies, but only if the golem explodes. The golem will not drop anything if they are killed with a bow, killed too quickly, or if the mobGriefing gamerule is set to false. Behavior A big golem will begin to form its body and put up its shield if the player is within a 16 block radius, and will remain passive if the player remains out of its 16 block range. However, a big golem can see the player from farther than 16 blocks, and can throw blocks at you from quite a distance. When a big golem notices the player, it will start to gather blocks in the nearby environment. When the golem forms itself with blocks, it first covers up its core, then it forms its arms and legs. The golem can walk around as soon as its knees are formed. However, the player can break the blocks off its legs and then it will be unable to move. If enough blocks are removed, its core will be exposed. But getting an opportunity like this can prove difficult, as the big golem will constantly try to acquire replacement blocks. Every time a block is acquired, the big golem is healed (the amount of the healing varies with the difficulty). If a big golem reaches health points or less, its shield will turn orange, and eventually red until it explodes. As a big golem suffers damage, it becomes more dangerous. A hint of the danger level of the golem is the aura surrounding it. When a big golem forms its body, they will take any solid blocks from the surrounding landscape, which can result in the destruction of your home or other buildings. Big golems have a powerful melee attack, and also have a ranged attack, where the golem throws one of the blocks of its arms. When passive, their core is blue with an aura surrounding the rest of its body. It will turn yellow when you approach it, and thus begins forming its body. The aura will turn orange when the big golem has sustained considerable damage, and will become red when its about to explode. No matter how much damage your weapon deals towards a golem, a big golem's damage cap is always set at . Stages In the yellow and orange stages, it will pick blocks out of its surroundings. When a big golem is attacked, there is a chance to destroy one of its blocks. The chance of destroying a block depends on the difficulty. If the core of the big golem is exposed, it will suffer damage. After the big golem has taken sufficient damage and hasn't been killed afterwards, it's aura will begin to turn red and eventually, the big golem explodes. Big golems can only be harmed with a melee weapon in the red stage. Sometimes however, when attacking, they will go back to one of the previous stages to recover its armor. Red is also seen in a big golem about to explode. History Trivia *The big golem's texture (found in the mod files) shows what blocks it can use to form its body. *If big golems are spawned with the summon command, they will spawn with blocks instead of without them when spawned naturally or with their spawn egg. *If the blocks around a golem can't be used by it, they will float towards the golem, but instead of the golem forming itself, the blocks will disappear, and a metal "clang" sound will be heard, similar to an anvil placing sound. *Big golems are considered to the strongest mob in Mo' Creatures. It's possible for it to survive against almost every Minecraft and Mo' Creatures mob. **Not an ideal method, but you can summon a wither to kill a golem. Spawn the wither in as soon as the golem starts to form. A quick getaway is necessary to not provoke the wither and to enjoy a mobs battle, the reward is a free ore block (not guaranteed since the wither can destroy it) and a nether star. *Big golems can absorb bedrock into their body, which will leave a hole in the void, though the bedrock doesn't appear on them, and instead drops as an item. This can allow you to enter the void in survival mode. *When a golem collects blocks to form its body, the blocks will damage other mobs around it and make them attack the big golem. If two big golems are forming near each other, their blocks will not damage each other. *Big golems may drop blocks which can only be obtained with the Silk Touch enchantment such as ice, glass, mycelium, etc. if they had them on their body when killed. *Being near a big golem in creative mode will still trigger their aggressive state. Gallery Golem attacking.png|A fully formed big golem about to throw a block at the player. Bedrock by golem.png|The holes left behind after a golem used bedrock, making it possible to enter the void. Golem red.png|A big golem about to explode. Note the red aura surrounding it. After_golem_dies.png|Result from an exploding big golem. See also *Mini Golem Category:Entity Category:Aggressive mobs